The Littlest Elf VHS 1995
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Walt Disney World * Disney Interactive * Disney's Animated Storybook: The Littlest Elf and The Littlest Elf's Fun Plays * Toy Story * James and the Giant Peach * The Santa Claus * Pocahontas * Heavyweights * Man of the House * Gordy * The Aristocats * Aladdin and the King of Thieves Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logo * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A DiNovi-Burton Production * "The Littlest Elf" Chapters * "Loving Spring" * The Littlest Elf's Born * The Littlest Elf meets Monsieur D'Arque * The Littlest Elf and the Gang/Mr. Poe * "Adventure Is Time" * The Map/Tanya and Jimmy/Ready to Roll * The Forest/Zimtry ("On The Shine in the Day") * Monsieur D'Arque's Dream * The Mountain/Radian * Monsieur D'Arque's Guards Attack at the Mountain * Snow on the Wind ("Sunday is Snow") * Monsieur D'Arque Meets Mr. Poe * Monsieur D'Arque Deal with Darth Bull/Ice Mountains * Monsieur D'Arque's Guards Attack at the Ice Mountains * The River/Rain * "Love is the Night" * The Lighthouse on the Treasure * The Littlest Elf vs. Darth Bull/Darth Bull's Death * Treasures/Monsieur D'Arque's Fell-well * Happy Ending/("Loving Spring" (Reprise)) Ending Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Directed by: Henry Selick * Produced by: Denise DiNovi and Tim Burton * Screenplay by: Karey Kirkpatrick, Jonathan Roberts and Steve Bloom * Music and Lyrics by: Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Co-Producers: Brian Rosen and Henry Selick * Executive Producer: Jake Eberts * "Love is the Night" ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Tim Rice ** Preformed by: Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by; Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan * Main Title Animation Sequence & Subtitles: Axiom Design, MWP/Caliri Productions * Associate Producer: Tracy Shaw * Supervising Technical Director: William Reeves * Animation Supervisor: Paul Berry * Conceptual Designer: Lane Smith * Art Directors: Deane Taylor, Bill Boes, Kendal Cronkhite * Production Designer: Harley Jessup * Editor: Stan Webb * Directors of Photography: Pete Kozachik and Hiro Narita, A.S.C. * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Story Supervisors: Kelly Asbury, Joe Ranft * Character Department Manager/Supervisor: Bonita Decarlo * Armature Designer/Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Mold Development Supervisors: John A. Reed III, Chris Goehe * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carlo * Sculpture Supervisor: Shelley Daniels Lekven * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee "Bo" Henry * Model Shop Supervisors: Mitch Romanauski, Joel Friesch * Scenic Supervisor: B.J. Fredrickson * Production Managers: Alice Dewey, Richard Quan * Unit Production Managers: Harry Linden, Philip Lofaro * Associate Production Manager/Animation Coordinator: Jane Hartwell * First Assistant Directors: Kat Miller, Ezra J. Sumner * Second Assistant Director: Lisa Davidson * Financial Controller: Donna Glasser Wisegarver * Coordinator for Mr. Selick: Denise Rottina * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen * Based On the "The Littlest Elf" Book by: Brandi Dougherty and Kirsten Richards Art Development * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Assistant Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Additional Character Design: Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio Story Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore, Michael Cachuela, Peter Von Sholly, Jorgen Klubien, Mike Mitchell, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener * Additional Storyboard: Theresa Pettengill, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees * Story Coordinator: Susan E. Levin Character Animation * Directing Animators: Rich Quade, Ash Brannon, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees * Animators: Anthony Scott, Michael Belzer, Trey Thomas, Justin Kohn, Christopher Gilligan, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Guionne Leroy, Michael W. Johnson, Josephine T. Huang, Daniel K. Mason, Paul Berry, Kent Burton, Tom St. Amand, Webster Colcord, Chuck Duke, Timothy Hittle, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Eric Leighton, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Stephen A. Buckley, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot * Assistant Animators: Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Tobias Fouracre, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Bruce M. Morris, Melvin Shaw, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann * Animation Managers: Triva Von Klark, Bz Petroff * Animation Consultant: Eric Leighton * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg Camera and Lighting Crews * Operators: Jo L. Carson, Pat Sweeney, Brain Van't Hul, Carl Miller, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, David M. Hanks, Chris Peterson, Selwyn Eddy III, Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Assistants: Eduardo Navarro, Kirk D. Scott, Mike Bienstock, David Janssen, Patrick Lin, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Mark Kohr, Sara Mast, Derek N. Prusak, Joel Steiner, Michael D. Hardwick, Andrew Lawless, Anthony Jacques, Scott Randall-Smith, Andrew Davidson, Rich McKay, Shawn Brennan, John Nolan * Camera/Motion Control Technician: Robert A. Anderson Sculptors Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Jerome E. Ranft, Damon Bard, Kemela B. Portuges Armature * Armature Engineers: Daniel Campbell, Merrick Cheney, David Eugene Mesloh, Rodney Morgan, Marc Ribaud, Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion * Assistant Armatures/Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez * Armature Set-Up: Tony Preciado Mold Development * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush * Pattern Makers: Mark Buck, Mark "Rhode-Steve" Fiorenza, Isabella Kirkland, Martin Jacques Meunier, Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans Character Fabrication * Assistant Supervisor: Lauren Vogt * Lead Fabricator: Graham G. Maiden * Character Fabricators: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano * Assistant Character Fabricators: Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe * Additional Character Fabricators: Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Character Coordinator: Gisela Hermeling * Puppet Wrangler: Lee Cruikshank Set Construction * Set Designers: Dawn Swiderski, Don Weinger * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Construction Foreman: Tom Proost, Phil Brotherton, Junior Lookinland, Fon Davis, Benjamin Nichols * Set Construction Sculptor: Loren Gitthens * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell Fabrication Unit * Lead Fabricator: Steve Gawkey * Model Tech: Vilija Kontrimas, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols Scenic Development * Lead Scenic: Robert Cook, B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini, Robin Cooper, Judith Moman, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman-Morgan, Elizabeth Jennings, Steven J. Walton * Assistant Scenic: Diane M. Godfrey-Weinkauf Ringing Department * Animation Key Rigger: Christopher Rand * Assistant Key Rigners: Erio S. Brown, Reason Bradley Model Development * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Set Dressers: Natalie O. Roth, Jeni Ryan * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen Cut Out Animation * Animators: Tim Myers, Owen Kratte * Character Designer: James Stimston * Production Artist: Chance Lane Nexus Productions * Littlest Elf Animation Sequence by: Adam Foulkes * Designed by: Alan Smith, Chris O'Reilly * Produced by: Charlotte Bavasso * Head to 3D: Darren Price * Head to Effects and Composting: Reece Millidge * 3D Modeling: Mattias Bjurstrom, Duncan Marclaren * 3D Modeling/Animation: Michael Greenwood * 3D Animation: Saul Freed, Dominic Griffiths * Lighting/Rendering: Luis San Juan Pallares * Texturing: Laura Russell, Jon Hazted * Technical Supervisor: Rob Andrews * Production Managers: Juliette Stern, Julia Parfitt * Production Accountant: Ian Mansel-Thomas * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Robert Walker * Mold Development: Ric Sluiter * Character Fabrication: Ruben Procopio * Set/Prop/Scenic: Robert Stanton * Model Development: Jeff Dutton * FX Animator: Barry Cook * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Mold Development: Joaquim Royo Morales * FX Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Assistant Production Managers * Story: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Art: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * FX Animation: Alaina Yohe * Armature/Set/Prop/Scenic: Daniela Mazzucato * Character Fabrication: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Model/Mold: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Mold: Etienne Longa * Paris FX Animation/Set: Alexandra Skinazi Production Coordinators * Story: Andrew Brich * Art: Kristen Ross * Visual Effects: Amy Hollywood Wixson * Set/Prop/Scenic: Gregg Olsson * Model/Mold: Kick Hill Assistant Production Coordinators * Animation: Laura Schultz * Character: Catherine Dingman Stage Development * Stage Manager: Craig Harris * Systems Manager: George Cook * Assistant Stage Manager: Ross R. Shunan * Stage Production Assistant: Gabriel Kramer Editorial * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins FX Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Casting by Robert Gurland and Brian Chavanne, C.S.A. * UK Casting by Ros and John Hubbard Cast (In Order of Apperance) * The Littlest Elf - EMILY BROWNING * Numberly #1 - NANCY CARTWRIGHT * Numberly #2 - TOM KENNY * Numberly #3 - FRANK WELKER * Numberly #4 - ROSS BAGASRIAN * Numberly #5 - LIAM AIKEN * The Fabies - MARY GIBBS * Mr. Poe - JOHN GOODMAN * Monsieur D'Arque/Darth Bull - TONY JAY * Tanya - CATHERINE O'HARA * Radian - TOM KANE * Jimmy - DANNY ELFMAN * Zimtry - ROBIN WILLIAMS * Narrator - TIM CURRY * Grandpa - VAL BETTIN * Grandma - ANGELA LANSBURY * Mayor - DAVID OGDEN STIEES * (Young) The Littlest Elf - DAKOTA FANNING * Monsieur D'Arque's Guards - CAREY BURTON, RODGER BOMPASS, BILL FAGERBAKKE, JIM CUMMINGS, CLANCY BROWN, STEVE MARVIN, JOHN RATZENBERGER * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris Music * Songs Produced by: Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob, Martin Erskine * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle, Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn Production Support * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinators: Amy Hollywood Wixson, George Young, Alexis Engle * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg, Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Video Reference Cast * The Littlest Elf: Jennifer Burns * The Numberlys: Dawn Heusser * Stunts: Dan Speaker, Tone Thyne Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Services: Mark Dawson * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio *Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha Burchard, Scott Burris, Mark Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Gina Y. Chen, Loren Chun, Peter L. Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret A. Deckerm Sahara Elizabeth Ford-Wernick, Jeffery A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, David Patrick Flynn, Scott Garrett, Mark W. Gilicinski, Steven L. Groom, Sean Goldman, Darrian M. James, Ann Hansen, Davbid R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark Kimball, Hans Ku, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, David E. Ortega, Nathaile Roca Ripoll, Mabbel Lim Okamura, Ron L. Purdy, Carlos Quinonez, Patrick Robin, Kaizhen Ruan, Nasser B. Salomon, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Jeffery Sickler, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Ramus Tamstorf, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Jon Y. Wada, Doug White, Derek E. Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zaremski Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Dick Maitland, Weddington Productions * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay, Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main Titles by: Pacific Title * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Main Title Design: Brian McEntee * End Title Design: Matt Seckman, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York Special Thanks to Fairport Drama Boosters, Fairport Harding High School, Willoughby Fine Arts Association, Fairport Harbor Board of Education, Fairport Harbor Public Library, Painesville-Mentor Rotary * Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * And To The Following Support Staff At Nexus Productions Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive * Visit The Littlest Elf Online at www.thelittlestelf.com * No. 33108 Motion Picture Association of America * Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital in Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Copyright © MCMXCIV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Skellington Productions, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Trailers *The Littlest Elf VHS 1995 (Demo Copy) *The Littlest Elf VHS 1995 (Version 1) Category:VHS Category:1995 Category:The Littlest Elf Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Tim Burton Pictures Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios